


Samuel Raindow Dash Cum Jar Hughes

by xxDemonHunterxx



Category: Unkn0wngame, UnknownGame
Genre: M/M, XD, i hope you all enjoy!!!!!!!!!!lol, ummmmmmmmmmm, wow okay lol this is my second.fic and im so happy to get it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDemonHunterxx/pseuds/xxDemonHunterxx
Summary: samuel looses his cum jar!!!!!!!!!!!! what happens next? oh gopd,...........................................................................
Relationships: Samuel Hughes/Cum Jar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Samuel Raindow Dash Cum Jar Hughes

samuel hughes sexily searched his room for his cum jar. "fuck," he swore while hgis dick was in hand, "where is my cum jar?" he cried for an hour while searching for his cum jar. his cum jar was the opnly thing that mttered to him at all ever and he needed it NOW or he wasnt going to nbe able to cum because he chates cleaning up after himself. "pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase" he ylled out even though he was the only perso oin the hosyse

suddenly samuel found it. his rainbow dash cum jar was in full display on his webcam setup, which he used to bradcast hiself for extra money when he felt sexy enough hehe !! XD he grabbed it as fast s he could and the jar shattered in his hand,s cum spillin gout and onto his now bloody hands and it wasz everyehwereeee He cried "ITS EVERYBWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he slammed his hands onto trhe table like a fbaby and continued to whine until he stopped and was like okay i guess "okyay i guess my cum jar is gone what am i going to do now fuuuuuuuuuck" he picked up the rainbow dash coveed with cum onff the ground and he kisses her for a final time before throwing her inot the trash and then he heard a sisphysius pinging noise from his laptop and he walked over to it nd was like p  
"what was that noise?????????????????????????????????????/" he thought it was a skype sound so he opened up hi skype and but nothing ws there so he was like ummmmmmmm"mmmmmmmmwhat could that noise bee?" so he oipened up his internet explorer and looked everytwhere but there was nothing that could have made a sound sop he was so confused and just went back to holding hi sdick before he heard it again

now he wsa enraged!!!!!!!!!! "what was the nose? where wasit coming from"? he cried gain and then he heard it for the third time and it finally hit him that he was getting mssages from hi spatreon because as a camboiy ou need mney and sometimes the stream dontaions dont do it for oyu when you gotta bbuy nmew sex toy  
so he opened it with ciriuiousity and checked his dms o..... and was he surpirsed  
sans unde?Ratale/1?!!?! (not like undetale this is unde?Ratale don get it confusessed")

"hey samu;el hughes/. i see you need money and i have money. im rifucking rich if you didnt know mr sexy hughes. i can give you 500 dollars amonth if you want just say the word and i will do it sir sex."  
samulel blushed. this was sans.not just some other guy everyone knows same is rich so this cant be a joke espically when he has the verified simbyl0l next tohis vname so this is the REal deal hisis sans . what was he going to do? "what am i going to do?" samuel said to himself as he slapped his scock o nthe keyboard and typed back with it

"hi sans unde?Ratale i just broke my cum jar that i show in all of my videos and cum in it because you know and i just broke it so your money would be very helpful just for yo ui can do special shows if you want so so please give me your money it would be so cool to me a small creator oif porn and graphy" he said outloud as mhe smacked his cock on the keyz\

sans messaged back in less than five minutes and he said "buuurp" and then samuel hughes noticed he had a lot of money in his he had a lot of money coming in next mionye annd he ws so happy because now he could buy a new rainbow dash cum jar with all of this money he loves raibow ash and cum jars so ooooo he jumped up in down in excistment and he screamed while holding his dick of course 

"thank you sansy wansy"


End file.
